warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Solitary/Season One
Season One How can I learn not to walk alone? This season is finished, please enjoy :D This is the episode list for Season One of Solitary. In this season, there are ten episodes. Season Blurb Wisp has always been a solitary cat. He has a dislike to being around other cats. But when two groups of cats inhabit the area where Wisp hunts, his life changes drastically. Will Wisp be able to change his ways - and learn not to walk alone? Episodes NOTE: All episode blurbs contain spoilers for Solitary - read at your own risk! Episode One - Wisp Meet Wisp - an ordinary rogue living alone. His life is perfect. However, his life his changed when the new cats - cats he hasn't ever seen before - come in and invade his land. Episode Two - Inhabited Two groups of cats have taken over Wisp's land - or that's what it seems, to him. Then Wisp realizes that the groups that have come are bigger than he thought. Episode Three - Unsheathed Claws When Wisp decides to hunt on what is now the territory of ForestClan, he is caught, and is attacked. Wisp is starting to fear what will happen to him if these cats are suspecting him of spying on them. Episode Four - Others Wisp is starting to realize that being alone isn't the best place to be. Now, he starts to find other rogues who may be interested in helping his cause - but none are trusting him, due to his previous dislike of others. Episode Five - When They Gather When the night of the full moon comes, Wisp sees the strange Clan cats holding a meeting together. Now, he is desperate to find cats to join his side. Episode Six - Not So Bad Much to the shock and extreme dislike of Wisp, a Clan cat is found outside the borders of their territories. After talking to her, Wisp realizes that those Clan cats may not be as bad as they have seemed. Episode Seven - About the Clans The next day, the same she-cat returns. Wisp finds out more about those cats, and learns the reason why they came here in the first place. Now Wisp has a changed heart - and a changed opinion. Episode Eight - Hesitation After an attack that TreeClan had done on a group of rogues that are disliking the Clans, Wisp is frightened. He is surprised to realize that he doesn't want the Clan cats getting hurt. As such, he warns TreeClan about the rogue's pending attack. Episode Nine - Forests and Trees ForestClan has also been warned about the rogues. The attack is planned. However, to the Clans' surprise - and to Wisp, who has united with them - the rogues attack early, and in bigger numbers than expected. Episode Ten - Battle of Ends There is a midst of cats fighting - and neither side is winning. Despite this, Wisp knows that only one side is going to win. After the battle, however, a cat tells Wisp something that will change his life... End of Season One Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:WFW 1 Category:Solitary